Mistakes
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Some mistakes are bad and some are good. Hotch/Prentiss.


Prentiss wiped a tear from her cheek and took another shot of vodka

Prentiss wiped a tear from her cheek and took another shot of vodka. At the moment alcohol was the only thing that could calm her down, keep her sane. The events of the day kept rolling around in her mind and she just wanted it to stop she wanted everything to stop. It was her fault. It was her fault Morgan was lying in a hospital bed. She should have gotten to the gun in time but her leg, her damn leg was still tied to the chair. She couldn't get it lose.

_She heard the front door burst open from all the way down in the basement. She knew they were finally there. The unsub told her to keep her mouth shut and he slipped out of sight. As soon_ _as he was out of sight she began struggling with_ _the rope that was tied around her wrists. She broke free and began working on her legs._

"_Emily!" She heard Morgan call her name._

"_I'm in the basement!" She yelled back._

_One leg was free and she started working at the other one at a furious pace. Morgan kicked in the basement door and came rushing down the stairs. He paused with horror on his face when he saw Emily. She was surrounded by tools that looked like they were built for nothing but torture and she was struggling to get out of the chair she was tied to. Morgan promised himself that he would make that son of a bitch pay if he even touched a hair on Emily's head. _

"_It's okay Emily I'm here now."_

_She looked up and saw the unsub creeping up behind Morgan with a baseball bat. "Morgan!" She yelled out to warn him but it was too late. As soon as he turned around he was hit with the bat and he fell to the ground, the gun sliding out of his hands. Emily tipped over in the chair and tried reaching for the gun but she couldn't get to it. Her leg was still stuck to the chair and she couldn't move very far. As she tried to reach for the gun the unsub went over to the gun and smiled at her. Two loud gunshots went off and Emily closed her eyes. She knew Morgan had been shot. A third gunshot sounded and Emily opened her eyes to see the unsub clutch his chest and stumble backwards hitting the wall and sliding down it. She looked up to see Rossi standing there with a gun in his hands. He rushed over to Morgan to check if he was all right. Luckily he was still breathing. Rossi called for backup and Emily finally freed her leg. She ran over to Morgan's side._

"_Morgan?" She asked her voice catching in her throat._

"_Don't worry about me Em. Two little bullets aren't going to stop me." Emily smiled at that and ran her hand down the side of his face._

Morgan was going to be okay. The first bullet had missed him and the second one only shattered her wrist but Emily knew that it was her fault. The whole situation was one big messy mistake. If only she hadn't of gone to that house alone the unsub would have never gotten her and Morgan would have never had to go looking for her. It wasn't just Morgan she couldn't get out of her mind. She couldn't get the touch of the unsub out of her mind, the way he threatened her. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again. She took another shot of vodka and there was a knock on her door. She got up from her couch and tried her best to look like she was okay and hadn't been crying. She went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Hotch standing there. She figured he had probably come over to fire her. She opened the door and let him in. He noticed she had been drinking, he had been drinking too.

"Come to fire me?" She asked Hotch.

"Emily it wasn't your fault. The unsub had you tied up there was nothing you could have done."

"I should have gotten to the gun on time. I should have…."

Hotch reached out and grabbed her arm to get her to stop blaming herself. "Emily, Morgan is going to be fine and this wasn't your fault." He said knowing that no matter how hard he tried he probably wouldn't be able to convince her. "Are you okay? You were alone with that unsub for hours."

"It's nothing that a lot of heavy drinking won't take care of." She said nodding to the half empty bottle of vodka over on the coffee table.

"Emily this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was Hotch." She said as tears began slipping down her face.

Hotch reached up and gently wiped the tears from her face. When Emily finally stopped crying he didn't take his hands away. Instead he pulled her face towards his and tenderly kissed her. It was probably a mistake on his part to kiss her but he didn't care at the moment. She tasted like vodka and he tasted like bourbon. Emily deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew it was a mistake to be kissing her boss but it was the best mistake she had ever made. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
